


Sharing is Caring

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astoria Greengrass bemoans her nonexistent sex life, big sister Daphne decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Originally written for the 2014 Smutty Claus exchange on LiveJournal.

_I_

Astoria Greengrass stepped out of her sister’s Floo and flopped down on the nearest sofa. Moments later, Daphne came out of the kitchen. Astoria glanced up at her older sister for briefly before her gaze returned to the carpet.

“As it’s only two in the afternoon, I guess I don’t have to ask how your lunch date went,” Daphne commented. Astoria looked up at her again and was equal parts grateful and irritated by her sister’s sympathetic expression. She knew that Daphne just wanted the best for her, but her well-meaning advice and support tended to get on Astoria’s nerves at times like this. Daphne fell in love with her fiancée during the redo of her seventh year at Hogwarts, so what would she know about dating? Most girls weren’t half so lucky as her older sister. Astoria once thought she’d found her mate at Hogwarts as well, but she’d been wrong. Very, very wrong.

“He was a bloody pig,” Astoria spat, flipping her dark blonde hair over her shoulder in irritation. “He stared at my cleavage from the second I sat down across from him. Then the waitress came by to ask what we wanted to drink. Her tits were way bigger than mine, so the wanker started drooling over her! He was really obvious about it too. I could tell she was just as uncomfortable as I was.”

“Did you tell him off and leave before she came back with the drinks?”

“Hell no. I ordered the most expensive steak they had, asked for a box and took it with me.” She held up the closed takeaway box in her left hand as proof. "Then I left and stuck that pervert with the bill.”

“That…may not have been the most mature way to deal with the situation,” Daphne said delicately.

“Maybe not,” Astoria said, shrugging. “But the idiot had already ruined my afternoon. Shouldn’t I at least get a meal out of it?”

“I guess I can’t blame you. It sounds like it was a complete disaster.”

“Disaster is an understatement,” she sighed. “I’m starting to think that every halfway decent wizard in Europe is already taken.”

“Have you thought about trying to date a Muggle?”

“A Muggle?” Astoria scoffed. “Your fiancée is the last of the Potters, one of the most respectable families, and he’s the savior of the whole bloody world. Daddy was _still_ upset when you first brought him home, just because he’s a Half-blood. Can you imagine what he would say if I started seeing a Muggle?”

“Point taken. I was lucky that Harry is who he is; otherwise it would have been much harder with Daddy at the beginning.”

“They get along just fine now, though. Sadly, not all of us were lucky enough to find the perfect man while we were still in school.” Astoria hated herself for sounding so petulant, but she was feeling especially pessimistic just then.

“I know the right bloke is out there, Tori,” Daphne said. She tied her light blonde hair up into a ponytail, sat down beside her on the couch and squeezed her hands. “You’ll find him some day.”

“Maybe, but what about right now? I know this is probably hard for you to imagine since you live with a gorgeous war hero who shags you through the mattress every night, but I’m randy. Honestly, randy doesn’t even cover it.” 

“Harry and I do not shag every night,” Daphne protested. “It’s more like four or five nights a week.” 

“Oh, boo hoo!” Astoria rolled her eyes. “I haven’t had sex since I binned Draco’s cheating arse, and that was almost a year ago!” 

“What about that vibrator I got you for your birthday? Can’t you just use that to get off?”

“I use it nearly every night as a matter of fact. It does the job, but it can’t match the real thing.”

“I see.” Daphne bit her lower lip, which Astoria recognized as a sign that she was about to say or do something she didn’t really want to. “Then why haven’t you done it with any of the blokes that have come along since Draco? Even though you aren't any closer to finding a guy you like enough to settle down with, at least your…urges would be taken care of.”

“Maybe. I’m not convinced any of those tossers would have been any good in the sack. But even if they had been I’d still have had to live with the shame of sleeping with an utter arsehole. After all that time I wasted on Draco I’ve had my fill of that.”

“I wish I could help you,” Daphne said, sounding dejected. She had always done her best to protect her little sister. Astoria didn’t think she would have been able to navigate the viper’s nest that was the House of Slytherin without Daphne and Daphne's best friend Tracey Davis there to look out for her. She also tried to warn Astoria about Draco, but that was a lesson she’d had to learn for herself. She knew that Daphne felt frustrated and powerless to help during that whole debacle, and she was probably feeling much the same now.

“I know you do, and I appreciate it. But you can’t, unless you have some kind, heroic and single stud you can send my way.”

“Sorry, can’t help you there. The few male friends I have are all involved with someone. And I don’t think Tracey or Jennie would be willing to share,” she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, probably not.” Astoria adopted a look of contemplation, then gasped as if she’d just had a revelation. “I know! You could rent Harry out to me for the night!”

Daphne’s eyes widened and her smile froze, and Astoria immediately regretted her failed attempt at humor. She had a silly crush on the famous Boy-Who-Lived during her first few years at Hogwarts, a fact that Daphne was well aware of. It had, after all, been her sister who had lectured her on the potential ramifications if the likes of Malfoy and his cronies caught wind of it. 

Then her big sis had gone and fallen in love with the boy after the war. Astoria had actually gotten to know him as a result, and she’d quickly realized that the pedestal she’d put him on as a young girl was undeserved. He was not the perfect hero from the fantasy books who slayed dragons and rode unicorns and had a phoenix familiar. He was, however, the kindest, bravest, and most selfless man she’d ever met. 

More troubling, he was also the handsomest. No matter how often she berated her traitorous subconscious and reminded herself that he was strictly off-limits, she couldn’t help sneaking peeks at him whenever he was in her presence. To her mortification, Daphne had caught her at it more than once. Even though she’d never pressed the issue, she was surely aware that her little sister’s crush on her fiancée was decidedly not a thing of the past. It was considerate of Daphne to ignore it, and now she’d thrown it right in her face. 

“You couldn’t afford him, sis.” It was an obvious deflection, and Astoria could see that Daphne’s smile was forced. 

“You’re probably right. I doubt I could pay the going price for a hero on my Eeylops salary.” The sisters laughed uneasily and moved to safer topics, but the awkwardness lingered for the rest of the afternoon. Daphne invited her to stay for dinner, but she was forced to decline. Even though Daphne's cooking was far superior to her own, she needed to make sure that she was gone well before Harry was due to return from Auror duty. Running into him was the last thing she needed on what had become an afternoon to forget.

_II_

Ten days after her failed lunch date, Astoria received a Floo call from her sister. After a brief chat about everyday events Daphne invited her over three days hence for dinner and, to quote the elder Greengrass, “a night that will make you forget all about your dating problems.” She initially assumed she was planning a fun girls’ night in which they would eat ice cream, tell old stories and joke about how tiny Draco’s penis was (it was actually well above average in both length and width, but disparaging him felt better than acknowledging that truth.) She had been happy to accept. 

Once she had already confirmed that she was free, Daphne went into more detail and blasted her expectations to Hades. She told her to shave her legs, wear her sexiest underthings and asked (more like ordered) her not to masturbate in the three days before her visit. Astoria wasn’t sure what she had in mind, but it obviously involved nudity and sexual stimulation. 

Had she scrounged up one of her not-quite-boyfriend-material male friends for a one night stand? Or was she actually planning to offer herself up for some kind of incestuous lesbian stress relief? Astoria wasn’t sure which idea frightened her more. But she had already committed, and Daphne kept mum when she tried to get some hint as to what she was planning. She would say only that she was positive Astoria would have a smile on her face when she left the next morning, grinning wickedly as she said the last few words in that sentence.

Daphne had shot down all of her attempts to cancel. She’d even resorted to blackmail, promising that if she didn’t show up she would tell their mother a story featuring a preteen Astoria, her toy broomstick and a now-broken wand that had once belonged to their great-great grandmother. Astoria was shocked she’d stoop so low; she’d sworn to take that story to the grave! 

So here she stood on her sister’s doorstep, wringing her hands and trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach while she waited for her to answer the door. The door opened soon enough, but it was Harry, not Daphne, who was there to greet her. 

“Hi, Astoria; glad you could make it,” he said. He gave her his usual warm smile and the butterflies only increased the intensity of their fluttering.

“Oh, h-hi, Harry. Wasn’t expecting you to be here,” she stammered. “Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything! Daphne just...forgot to mention you’d be here, I guess.” She couldn’t have sounded more pathetic if she’d tried. Apparently she was going to be more awkward around him than usual for awhile. Marvelous. 

“Yeah, I guess she did,” he said, not sounding the least bit surprised. They shared a brief smile, but then he seemed to remember where he was standing. “I’m sorry, I’m being a bad host! Please come in.” 

He stepped back and held the door open for her. As she crossed the threshold she could have sworn that his eyes dropped to take in her legs in her denim skirt. By the time she turned back towards him he was giving her a friendly smile. He certainly didn’t look like he’d just been caught peeking at his fiancée’s little sister. Had it just been her imagination?

“Daph should be done with dinner in a few minutes. We can join her in the kitchen, or we could talk in the sitting room for a bit if you’d rather?”

“Kitchen,” she said. It would be awkward to be in the same room with both Harry and Daphne after her ill-fated joke, but it was going to happen once the food was ready anyway. She figured it would be best to just get it over with.

“As you wish,” Harry said, chuckling and giving her his best smirk ala Westley from The Princess Bride. She could do nothing but blush. She’d had more than one erotic dream in which he played Westley to her Buttercup. Damn Daphne for introducing her to that movie!

He turned towards the kitchen and she fell into step behind him. Just when she’d composed herself again she realized that walking close behind him afforded her a great view of his bum. His jeans accentuated his firm arse wonderfully. She shivered when her overactive imagination presented her with a vision of slipping those jeans off and spanking those cheeks red.

This was going to be one long, uncomfortable night. 

_III_

Dinner was pleasant enough, but Astoria was ill at ease despite the tasty meal and light, superficial topics of conversation. Daphne might be acting as if this was a normal dinner with her fiancée and sister but Astoria knew better. She’d been invited over for a specific reason, and she wouldn’t be able to relax until she found out just what it was.

Daphne was a notoriously slow eater and was thus last to finish her meal, but after what felt like an interminable amount of time to Astoria, she set down her fork and pushed her plate away at last. As it turned out, the end of the meal was also the end of the charade.

“So I’m sure you’re wondering what tonight is about,” Daphne began.

“Of course I am,” she said, wanting to give her sister a piece of her mind but showing restraint because Harry was there. She didn’t know how much he’d been told and was hopeful that Daphne would send him away before she commenced with whatever creepy plan she’d devised.

“Tonight, Tori, is all about you. We’re going to solve your little problem,” Daphne explained. Astoria shook her head and scoffed.

“I thought we’d already established that you can’t help me,” she said in response, shooting a furtive look in Harry’s direction and hoping her sister wouldn’t say anything more specific until he left the room.

“We did,” she agreed. “And then I realized that I can. Well, I guess it would be more accurate to say that we can.”

“Is that so? Do tell Daph, do tell! How are you going to solve my problem, sis?” she challenged.

“First, it’s important that we acknowledge what your problem is.”

“You already know damn well what the problem is, so I’m not going to say it again,” Astoria hissed, locking eyes with her sister and silently pleading with her not to say anything more in front of Harry. Daphne answered her nervous stare with a mischievous smile.

“I don’t think she wants you to be part of this conversation, Harry,” Daphne said. Astoria sighed in relief, but her sister wasn’t finished. “Why don’t you tell her what she wants us to believe her problem is?” Astoria looked towards Harry, panicked. He gave her an apologetic smile but did as his fiancée asked.

“That she can’t find a guy she likes enough to shag,” he said. She closed her eyes and banged her head against the table. Then she did it again, and again. Maybe if she kept at it she could give herself a concussion and forget this entire night had ever happened.

“Correct! But that’s not really the problem of course. Maybe none of the guys you’ve gone out with since Draco have been good enough to date, but you can’t tell me that there’s not a single one you couldn't have taken home for a one night stand without feeling disgusted with yourself. The truth is that none of those guys had a chance to begin with because you’ve already found the one you want. You just think he’s off-limits.” Daphne’s voice was gentle and understanding, but it did nothing to appease her. Astoria looked up from the table and glared at her.

“If you try and tell me I still have a thing for Draco I’m going to punch you in the face,” she warned. Daphne looked almost as disgusted at that thought as Harry did, so at least they hadn’t gone completely bonkers.

“If you ever try to get back with that arsehole _I’ll_ punch _you_ ,” Daphne said while rolling her eyes. “Don’t play dumb. You know who I’m talking about. It’s Harry you want.”

If ever Astoria’s life was to be prematurely ended by some sort of natural disaster, this would have been the time for it to happen. At least she’d have been able to cross over to the other side without having to suffer through any more of this humiliating conversation. Her skin went as red as a Weasley’s hair as she tried and failed to find some way out of this that would allow her to hold onto even a shred of dignity.

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed about it,” Daphne said quietly. “I don’t blame you for falling for him. He’s a pretty special guy, isn’t he?”

“Yes he is,” she mumbled, resolutely staring at the floor. She did not want to see the piteous looks she was sure they were both giving her. “He’s also my future brother-in-law, which makes him pretty damn off-limits last time I checked. Unless you’re planning on renting him out to me after all?” she finished sarcastically.

“Rent him out? No. But I am willing to share.” Astoria stared at her sister, waiting for the punch line. After a good thirty seconds of silence, she realized that none was forthcoming.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Astoria muttered, though she already knew the answer. The earnest expression on her sister’s face said it all.

“I am. And Harry’s willing also.” 

“Well of course he is. He’s a bloke!” Her heart had skipped a beat when her sister mentioned Harry’s willingness, but she ignored that as best she could. “The question is why you’re so keen to throw your fiancée into bed with another woman, let alone your sister!”

“It’s _because_ you’re my sister!” Daphne exclaimed. She reached across the table and squeezed her hands. “I would do anything for you, Tori. Anything.”

“Things would change between us,” she said slowly, her eyes shining with emotion. “I don’t want to lose what we have.” It was the only argument she had left. There was no point in denying that she wanted Harry, and if anyone else had made this offer she would have jumped at the chance. But her sister was the most important person in her life. She didn’t think she could take losing her.

“I think we’re already well past the point where we can act like nothing’s changed, don’t you? But you’re worrying too much. Harry and I have talked this through, and I’m comfortable with anything that will happen between you two. He still loves me, and I’m still going to marry him. I can hardly get jealous if he shags another witch if I’m the one who suggested it in the first place, can I?”

“She’s brought up the idea of a threesome before, you know,” Harry interjected. Astoria’s eyes widened and Daphne’s porcelain skin went crimson at that piece of information.

“ _Harry!_ ” Daphne gasped, but he didn’t seem concerned.

“What? It’s true.” He shrugged, then looked over at Astoria. “She said she thought a threesome would be a good present for my twenty-first birthday, and Tracey was willing. So I don’t think you need to worry about her not being comfortable with this.”

“Wow, sis, a threesome with your fiancée and your best friend? I had no idea you were so kinky,” Astoria said, happy that it was someone else’s turn to be on the receiving end.

“No,” Daphne mumbled through her hands, which were presently covering her face. “I offered a threesome. He turned it down.”

“What? Why?” she asked, looking at Harry. “Isn’t that pretty much every bloke’s dream?”

“Most blokes, yeah,” he said while shrugging again. “It’s not that the idea didn’t appeal to me. I just didn’t really have any interest in doing it with Tracey. I mean, she’s attractive and all, and we get along fine, but I guess I just need something more than that.”

"A deeper connection," Daphne supplied while staring meaningfully at Astoria, and Harry nodded. The implications were not lost on Astoria. He’d turned drop-dead gorgeous Tracey down because he didn’t feel anything for her beyond simple physical attraction. But whether it had been Daphne’s idea or not, he was perfectly willing to sleep with _her_. As bizarre as this entire situation was, she couldn’t fight the fuzzy feeling that came with that knowledge.

“You’re breaking through her feeble resistance, Harry,” Daphne said. Her older sister could usually read her emotions like a book, and this was no exception. “I think now’s the time to strike.”

Before Astoria could ask what that meant, Harry sat up from his chair and extended his hand to her. She timidly put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She stared into his emerald eyes in anticipation, and he did not disappoint her. His free hand came up and tenderly caressed her cheek. She shuddered at his gentle touch, then closed her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss.

She’d had a few awkward schoolgirl kisses that didn’t really even count, and none of the blokes she’d seen since her bitter breakup had ever gotten far enough along for anything more than a kiss on the cheek. The only kisses she could compare this to were Draco’s, and they couldn’t be any more different. Draco seemed to view kissing as an obligation. Just the faintest touching of lips, and then he’d be tugging her clothes off. 

Harry was just the opposite. She felt her toes curl from the passion behind his kiss, and when she felt him start to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his back to hold him in place. As she licked his lips and he obliged her by opening his mouth to allow her entrance, she thought that she could happily stand there kissing him for the rest of the night.

Sadly, her body and its pesky need for oxygen forced her to pull back sooner than she would have liked. She stood there breathless and flushed and craving more, and Harry looked pretty short on breath as well as he smiled at her. Just when she was about to lean in for a repeat performance, a theatrical clearing of the throat reminded her that there was a third party in the kitchen with them.

“Why don’t you two head into the bedroom before this goes any further?” Daphne suggested. “I may be giving you permission to shag my future husband, but I’m not about to let it happen in my kitchen. We eat in here, you know.”

“Good idea,” she agreed. “But aren’t you going to join us?” Daphne’s slim eyebrow rose in surprise at that query.

“I wasn’t planning on it, no,” she said slowly. “Why? Do you want me to?”

“Why not?” Astoria replied. “You’re making my ‘shag Harry’ fantasy come true. We might as well take care of your threesome while we’re at it, you big perv,” she teased. Daphne thought it over for a moment, nodded, then looked at her fiancée.

“What do you think, Harry?” Daphne asked. She slipped her shoes off, and her fiancée and sister followed suit. “Fancy having a go at both Greengrass sisters?” Harry could only stare at her open-mouthed and nod dumbly. “Careful, sweetie, you’re going to get drool all over the floor.” Laughing, she grabbed his left hand and looked across him at Astoria. “Shall we, little sister?”

“Absolutely, big sis,” she said, smiling widely as she came around to take Harry’s other hand. She could scarcely contain her excitement as the three of them headed towards the bedroom, and judging by their brisk pace she was not the only one.

The walk up the stairs seemed at least three times as long as usual, but they did eventually reach the bedroom. Daphne broke their hand holding to open the door and lead them into the room. Once all three were inside, Astoria shut the door and glanced at their big bed, which looked awfully inviting. Then her eyes were once again drawn to Harry’s bum, which looked even more inviting. Realizing that there was no longer any need for her to restrain herself, she swung her hand forward and gave his right cheek a solid spank. Harry jerked back in surprise and rubbed at his bum, though he didn’t seem to be in any real pain. 

“It’s a rather spankable arse, isn’t it?” Daphne asked once she’d stopped laughing. “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on it once we started dating.”

“I can’t wait to get my hands on it either,” she responded. “And the rest of him too.” She leered at Harry, and he grinned back at her.

“By all means,” he said, holding out his arms as if in invitation. She immediately started tugging at his shirt, and he raised his arms to help her get it over his head. The garment was tossed aside without a care so her hands could do what they really wanted to do: touch his naked flesh. Harry was not overly muscular, but he was in very good physical condition. She gave a silent thanks to the rigorous physical demands of the Auror department as she ran her hands across his sleekly muscled torso. 

Despite her preoccupation she was aware that Harry’s hands were also at work, unbuttoning and then removing her blouse before deftly unhooking her bra to bare her breasts. His hands cupped and squeezed her boobs, and she moaned. Rubbing his chest was no longer enough all of a sudden. One of her hands ceased its exploration in order to unfasten his jeans. Said hand fumbled a bit when he captured her lips in another searing kiss, but she got his jeans down his legs all the same. His boxers soon followed, and she broke their kiss so she could get her first look at his cock. 

The anticipation of what was about to happen had already made him hard, and she once again compared him to Draco, the only other man she’d seen in this state. She could not tell whose was longer; both were impressive in that department. Where Harry truly shone was his girth. Draco was pretty blessed in that regard, but Harry beat him as conclusively as he’d always beaten him on the Quidditch pitch. After having gone so long without a man, she feared that he might be too big for her to take comfortably. But she wanted this--wanted him--far too much to chicken out now.

“So what do you want to do first?” Harry asked, looking at her. She blinked, unused to dictating what happened in the bedroom. 

“I want you on your back on that bed,” she declared. He complied promptly, and she decided she could get used to this sort of control. “Scoot up so you’re leaning against the headboard,” she added. He did as she bade, moving up the bed and resting his elbows on the pillow. Yes, she could most definitely get used to this.

Astoria climbed onto the bed and nudged his legs apart so she could get in between them. She got down on all fours and took his cock into her mouth without any further ado. She made sure to look up at him with her crystal blue eyes as she did so, not wanting to miss his immediate reaction. He did not disappoint. His expressive green eyes widening in surprise and his mouth hanging open in silent pleasure when she started applying suction were images she was pretty sure she’d be masturbating to at some point in the future. 

Even though she had become quite skilled at them, she’d never enjoyed giving blowjobs. She’d always found the act of sucking a man off rather demeaning, and had decided to do this for Harry as a sort of thank you. To her surprise, she found herself enjoying the act this time. Somehow, looking up at the awed expression on his face as she bobbed her head and knowing that she was responsible for it made her feel powerful. 

Try as she might, she could not quite manage to deepthroat him. He was wider than Draco of course, and she was also out of practice. If he and Daphne were open to repeat performances she rather hoped she would be able to work her way up to swallowing all of him one day. For the time being she settled for doing her utmost to please him, making sure to frequently alter her technique. One minute she’d be vigorously gliding her lips up and down his length, the next she’d simply go as far as she could manage and hold him there for as long as she could, and the next she’d pull all the way back and run her tongue across the head. She even dipped lower and licked at his bollocks a time or two. 

“I’m close,” Harry warned her. That was considerate of him; something else she was not accustomed to. He was giving her a chance to pull back, a chance that she ordinarily would have taken, but she had no intention of stopping this time. Whether it was her lengthy dry spell, her long-standing feelings for Harry, the sinful nature of sucking off her future brother-in-law or some combination of all three that drove her on, she could not say. 

Whatever the case may have been, all that mattered to her in that moment was seeing this through to the end. She bobbed, licked and sucked harder than ever before and stared up at him, silently urging him to stop holding back. He came inside her mouth with a wordless cry, and she happily swallowed every last bit. She usually swallowed as quickly as possible in this situation, but she took her time with Harry. The look of admiration and gratefulness on his face made her want to prolong the moment for as long as possible. Only after she had licked him clean did she pull back at last.

“Mmm, you’re delicious,” she cooed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Harry blushed but chuckled all the same.

“He really is, isn’t he?” The voice came from behind her and Astoria flinched in surprise. She’d been so involved in what she was doing that she’d forgotten her sister was in the room with them, but Daphne had not been idle. She was sitting on a chair beside the bed, completely naked in front of her little sister for the first time since they’d been teenagers. Astoria took the opportunity to examine her adult sister’s nude form in comparison to her own. They shared many of the same physical traits and the family resemblance was evident, but there were still some differences. Daphne was a bit curvier, while she was taller and leggier.

“Harry, are you a breast man or a leg man?” Astoria innocently inquired. Daphne met her eyes and they shared a smirk while awaiting his answer, which was not long in coming.

“I’m not stupid enough to answer that question,” he said, and both sisters laughed. “But if tonight is any indication, I guess I have a thing for blonde-haired, blue-eyed Greengrasses.”

“I guess we’d better warn Mum then,” Daphne said with a snicker. Astoria laughed, but then her attention was diverted by a bright green object she noticed on the chest of drawers just to the left of her sister. Upon further examination (and extensive personal experience) she identified it as a bright green dildo. Her eyesight was sharp enough to spot the wetness on said dildo, leaving little doubt as to what her sister had been up to while she’d watched her future husband pleasured by another woman. Daphne noticed her gaze and looked over at the dildo as well.

“Get a little worked up watching your baby sis in action, did you?” Astoria asked. She was trying to embarrass her sister again, but was unsuccessful. Rather than blushing or stammering, Daphne just laughed.

“I did,” she confirmed. “You were so...enthusiastic. It was bloody exciting to watch.” Now it was Astoria who blushed, the tables having been well and truly turned.

“Yeah, well, you can hardly blame me, can you? It’s been so long, and as nice as a toy can be, there’s no substitute for the real thing!”

“No there isn’t,” Daphne agreed. “And speaking of which, I’d like a go with ‘the real thing’ now, if you don’t mind.”

“I could hardly object even if I wanted to. Go ahead and shag your future husband, sis; I’ll take your place on that chair. Just try not to wear him out, please. If I leave here without getting shagged I am not going to be happy.”

“Oh, I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Daphne said. “Harry’s got plenty left, don’t you sweetie?”

“Absolutely,” he answered eagerly. He wasn’t lying either; Astoria could see that he was already starting to get hard again.

“See? Nothing to worry about,” Daphne said, smiling at her sister. “But we didn’t invite you over to be a spectator, even temporarily. Since you got Harry off with your mouth, I think it’s only fair that he returns the favor.”

“Are you sure?” Astoria asked apprehensively. This would be a first. Any time she’d tried to convince Draco to use his mouth on her he would wrinkle his nose at her and say that was something no proper wizard would ever stoop to. “Harry, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” He certainly sounded sincere as far as she could tell.

“Trust me, he does,” Daphne assured her. “He loves eating me out.”

That was all she needed to hear. Her skirt and g-string hit the floor in moments and she scooted up the bed towards Harry, who was once again lying flat with his head resting on the pillow. 

“I see you took my instruction to wear your sexiest underthings seriously,” Daphne mused, staring down at the flimsy excuse for underwear Astoria had just discarded.

“I was afraid you’d tell the story of the broomstick and the wand if I didn’t,” she responded, not bothering to look back at her sister. She straddled Harry’s head from a southward angle so she was facing the foot of the bed. If Daphne was about to ride him like a Firebolt, she wanted to see every second of it. 

Harry took a few experimental licks and she tensed while waiting for his reaction. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her more firmly against his face, which was even better than him verbally stating his approval as far as she was concerned. She moaned and rocked against him, allowing herself to revel in these amazing new sensations. He was not only willing to do this, but actually enjoyed it? Daphne had no idea how lucky she really was.

Speaking of her incredibly lucky sister, she'd joined them on the bed and mounted Harry. She held his cock steady with her hand and lowered herself down onto him slowly but surely. She showed no signs of discomfort at taking his girth, but she'd also been shagging him for years. With all that experience it should have come as no surprise to see her smile widely and lean back to savor the feeling when she hit bottom. It didn't mean that Astoria wasn't jealous when her sister started gyrating on top of him. She knew it would take her time to adjust once he was inside of her and it would probably be painful at first. That was a concern for later though. For now she would enjoy what he was doing to her with his mouth.

To his credit, Harry was not neglecting her just because his fiancée was now impaled on him. His focus on pleasing her with his tongue did not lapse in the slightest. In fact, he even upped the ante by adding his fingers to the mix. She howled as he began gently rubbing her clit with his thumb while continuing to lick and suck at her. Hopefully he wouldn't have a problem with her squirting on his face, because it wouldn't be long now.

Astoria managed to keep watching her sister despite it all, and could see that Daphne was enjoying herself at least as much as she was. She wasn't bouncing up and down as Astoria liked to do when on top. Instead she kept him fully sheathed inside of her and moved her hips. She moaned as she rocked back and forth, and her hands came up to squeeze her breasts. The sight turned Astoria on, causing her to hump Harry's mouth involuntarily. She locked eyes with Daphne at that moment, and her older sister bit her lip and teased her nipples with her thumbs.

Not even in her wildest dreams had Astoria ever expected to see this side of her sister. Something about the taboo eroticism of looking into those blue eyes so like her own as they both used a man for their pleasure appealed to Astoria in ways that she could not explain, and it was enough to send her over the edge. If it wasn't the most intense orgasm of her life, it was damn close. She could feel herself liberally squirting on Harry's face, though she was too preoccupied with staring at her sister to fully appreciate that at the moment.

"Oh Merlin, that's so hot," Daphne gasped. Her rocking became more insistent and forceful, and Astoria realized with a jolt that her older sister was finding this whole thing just as exciting as she was. 

"Daph, you're going to come, aren't you?" she said, managing to adopt a teasing tone despite being very short on breath. "Watching me cum all over Harry's face got you excited, didn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered. Her hips were now working fast enough to make her breasts jiggle and bounce. Astoria broke eye contact long enough to leer at her well-endowed sister. She'd always been envious of Daphne's bust. Usually her envy amounted to wishing that her own breasts could compare, but at the moment she'd much rather reach over and play with them. She pulled herself off of Harry's face and crawled down the bed to get a closer look.

"Getting off on watching your fiancée eat out your sister? How naughty," Astoria said. Daphne evidently found the dirty talk exciting because moments later her eyes widened and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out in release. 

Astoria watched her sister's face closely as she rode out her orgasm, wanting to commit it to memory in case she never got to see it again. Daphne's wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression soon faded into a dreamy smile, and Astoria was struck by the urge to kiss her sister's pouty lips. Daphne slowly extricated herself from Harry and kneeled on the mattress next to her sister.

"Now that I'm done, I suppose you'll want a turn with H-- _mmph!_ " Astoria cut her sister off mid-sentence, giving in to her desires and leaning in to kiss her. Daphne gasped into her mouth and her body froze in shock, but Astoria continued to kiss her unresisting sister. Astoria was momentarily worried that she'd crossed some sort of line and mucked everything up, but those fears were eased when Daphne not only started kissing back but wrapped her in a hug. Their bodies pressed together and Astoria could feel her sister's large breasts squishing against her. That reminded her of the other thing she'd really wanted to do. 

Harry was forced to scramble out of the way as she all but tackled Daphne to the bed, but Astoria didn't even spare a glance for the boy she'd fancied for years. She broke the kiss and kissed her way down Daphne's neck to her real target. Her sister's boobs were wonderfully squishy in her hands, but she didn't stop at touching them. Her tongue darted out to lick at Daphne's nipple, and that elicited a soft moan. Knowing how much she loved having that done to herself, she had been hoping for a more visceral response. She pulled her head back slightly and furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what Daphne might like.

"She likes it when I bite her nipple," Harry supplied. Astoria looked over and saw him standing beside the bed, wanking as he watched the incestuous snog.

"Not too hard though," Daphne warned. Astoria nodded in understanding before her head returned to Daphne's breast. She bit her nipple gently, and the response was both immediate and passionate. Her older sister moaned loudly and her hands flew to the back of Astoria's head, holding her in place. Encouraged by the response, Astoria gave the other nipple the same treatment and received a similar response. 

Astoria paused when Daphne's hands reached around to rub her smooth bum and pulled back altogether when her index finger pressed against her arsehole. 

"I've never had anything in there," she blurted, suddenly feeling almost as nervous as she had back at the dinner table. Draco had always considered the very idea of anal play disgusting, making it one of the few things on which they actually agreed.

"Is that so?" Daphne said, smirking up at her. "Well, maybe we'll show you just how good _that_ can feel some other time, but I have a feeling Harry's head will explode if we make him wait any longer."

"I want to shag Astoria of course, but I don't mind watching you two for a bit," Harry said, making both girls smile.

"Are you enjoying watching me make out with my baby sis?" Daphne asked.

"Of course I am," Harry said, scoffing like it was a question with an obvious answer. "It's probably the hottest bloody thing I've ever seen."

"Well I don't see why we can't hit two bludgers with one bat," Astoria quipped. Neither of her lovers understood what she meant, but she was about to provide clarity. "Head on the pillow, Daph," she said as she sat back on her knees. Her sister cocked her brow but did as requested nevertheless, scooting up the bed until she could comfortably rest her head on her pillow. Astoria settled in on her belly between her sister's spread legs and dove in for her first taste of another woman.

While not technically lesbians, two of Astoria's dorm mates at Hogwarts had frequently shared each others' beds during their last few years at school. She'd watched them at play a time or two and idly wondered what it would be like to join in. She'd been too consumed with thoughts of Draco at that point to ever act on it and never expected the opportunity to present itself again. But as the very nature of this night was already far more scandalous than even her raciest fantasies, what harm could a little sister-on-sister cunnilingus do? In for a penny, in for a pound, as the Muggles would say. 

She wasn't sure how to describe Daphne's taste. It wasn't sweet, fruity or any of the other descriptors she'd come across in trashy romance novels, but neither was it unpleasant. But the real draw wasn't how she tasted, it was how she reacted. Astoria watched and listened to her sister attentively as she worked. She made the most delightful little gasps when her younger sister's tongue was in motion, and grunted in frustration whenever the licking paused. Astoria was enjoying her first foray into lesbian territory (not to mention incest.) But the third member of the trio had yet to take action. She pulled her head away from Daphne temporarily, stifling a laugh at the angry look on her sister's face as she did so.

"Harry, there's plenty of room on this bed for you too," she said. She wiggled her bum at him as she spoke to drive the point home. When she heard him scrambling onto the bed behind her, she smiled and returned to pleasuring her sister.

"This might be easier if you get on your knees," Harry said. Without a word she rose up onto her knees. More than once she'd touched herself while picturing him taking her doggy style, so she wasn't about to complain. Daphne took the opportunity to adjust her own positioning, draping her legs over Astoria's shoulders. Astoria was only peripherally aware of that change, because Harry chose that moment to hold her hips steady and push inside of her. 

As she had expected, he was an uncomfortable fit at first because of both his thickness and how long it had been since she'd had a man. Fortunately, he took care to enter her gently and pause once inside to give her time to adjust. It was a stark contrast to her first time, when Draco had continued to thrust into her even as she'd cried from the pain. Even when Harry began moving he did so slowly and considerately despite baser urges that had to be crying out for more. She adjusted to his width in time and was ready for more.

"I'm okay now," she said, ignoring Daphne's cry of protest as she pulled her head from her crotch for a moment. "You can go faster."

She lowered her face and got back to work once her message was delivered, which Daphne was demonstrably excited about. Harry was free to stop holding back and finally start well and truly shagging her, which made him happy. And with her discomfort a thing of the past, Astoria was able to revel in her first fuck in far too long, with a man she'd long fancied to boot. It was safe to say that all three of them were quite pleased with the way the night was turning out.

Now that she'd given him carte blanche Harry showed her precisely what he was capable of. He had a steady rhythm established in short order, his hips smacking against her arse with every thrust. She'd nearly forgotten how much she loved this feeling and the sound that accompanied it. She was tempted to stop and soak it in, but she had responsibilities of her own. Just because she was finally getting laid again didn't mean she could allow herself to slack off. After all, it had been Daphne who made this possible. Making sure her big sister got off for a second time was the least Astoria could do in return.

While this was the first time Astoria had gone down on another woman, she was nothing if not a quick learner. After experimenting with various techniques she'd discerned that Daphne enjoyed it when she flattened her tongue and licked her clit with broad strokes. She'd also responded positively when she slipped a finger inside of her, so Astoria added a second finger alongside it. That drew a still more enthusiastic response, so she started fingering and licking her simultaneously. When she stopped pumping her fingers back and forth in favor of curling them as if making a come hither motion, Daphne's moans dominated the room. That was no mean feat, as Astoria could attest first-hand to how hard Harry's flesh was slapping against her own. Her sister had to be enjoying herself a great deal.

"Having fun, Daphne?" Harry asked, somehow making himself heard above it all. His hips continued to move as he spoke, something Astoria was quite appreciative of.

"Yes," her big sister said. Her voice wavered, and knowing that she was the cause filled Astoria with pride. "She's a fucking natural at this." She felt even more pride at hearing that. She'd get a big head soon if she wasn't careful.

"Really? Her first time? I was pants at it my first time. Imagine how good she'll be after we do this a few times." The implication that there would be a repeat performance, let alone that this might become a regular occurrence, motivated her to redouble her efforts on her sister. 

"Oh Merlin!" Daphne's legs tightened around her, trapping her head firmly in place. Her hips bucked and squirmed, which made Astoria's job more difficult. It didn't matter much, because it was obvious to her that it wasn't going to take much more now. Even as that thought ran through her head she realized exactly how she wanted to finish her sister off. Turnabout is fair play, after all.

"FUCK!" It seemed that Daphne hadn't been kidding about it feeling good. The moment that the index finger of Astoria's free hand slipped into her arse, her back arched up off of the bed and she came, letting loose with a string of curses that would have made their father's blood boil. Then again, he'd probably have a heart attack if she were to hint at even the tamest of the things they'd gotten up to tonight. It was something to consider the next time he started lecturing her about the 'duties of a witch' and how she was failing her family by remaining unattached. 

"Stop. Too sensitive," Daphne groaned, and only then did Astoria stop licking and fingering. Daphne closed her eyes and sighed, smiling lazily. Astoria wiped her mouth and stared up at her sister, relishing the sated look on her face. 

"So is that something you'd want to do again sometime, sis?" Astoria asked. Her sister's eyes did not open, but her smile widened.

"You can do that to me any time you want," Daphne promised. "And I want to do it to you too."

"Ooh, when can we make THAT happen?" Astoria purred.

"Soon, I hope. Not tonight though. I'm worn out."

"Shame. Something to look forward to, I guess."

"For both of us. I don't think your night is over yet, though." 

It was only after Daphne's comment that Astoria noticed Harry was no longer shagging her. She turned around to see him kneeling on the bed, just slightly to the side of where he'd been as they were screwing. 

"Harry, why'd you stop?" He was still rock hard, so that couldn't be the issue.

"I figured Daph deserved your full attention at the end. And I know how much I love watching her cum when I go down on her, so I thought you might enjoy it too."

"It was amazing," she agreed. "I can't wait to see it again. But since we've fucked her stupid for the rest of the night, it looks like it's just the two of us."

"I'm not complaining," he said, making her smile. "How do you want it?" She thought it over for a moment, then flopped onto her back beside Daphne.

"You're on top," she declared. "I want to look into your eyes while you shag me."

"As you wish," he said, smirking. This time she giggled. Seeing as those silly dreams of hers were becoming reality at that very moment, she didn't think there was much for her to feel embarrassed about. She was all smiles as he navigated around Daphne's motionless form and entered her again.

They were both covered in sweat, but she didn't mind having his sticky body atop hers. In fact she wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, pulling him in as close as she could. He thrust into her almost leisurely, and they shared a series of soft kisses. As Astoria stared up into those bright green eyes she so admired, she reassessed the situation. Harry wasn't 'shagging' her, not this time. He was making love to her. She'd never understood the distinction before, but she did now. 

Thanks to the more relaxed pace they lasted longer than she would have expected, but the night inevitably caught up to them. She brought his head down to hers and kissed him deeply, muffling her cries as she came. They were still kissing when Harry followed suit a minute or so later. 

He collapsed on top of her, and she fondly ran one hand through his damp hair and rested the other on his bum while he dropped sloppy kisses on her shoulder. She usually had to nudge Draco so he would take the hint and get his body weight off of her after they were done, but Harry had the sense to roll off before it became an issue. He lay on his side and held out his arms invitingly and she happily settled in, her back pressed against his chest. She'd always thought the idea of spooning after sex sounded romantic, and he was proving her right. She sighed in contentment, loving the feeling of him cuddling her.

"How was it?" he asked quietly. She shivered at the feel of his breath so close to her ear, but endeavored to answer him regardless.

"Better than I'd dreamed it would be, and that's saying something." An amused snort caused her to open her eyes. She found herself staring at her grinning older sister, who was on her own side facing towards her. "And how was it for _you_ , Daph?" she asked. "Was your first threesome everything you'd imagined it to be?"

"Well I hadn't exactly imagined it would include my sister," she said matter-of-factly, making them both chuckle. "But yes, I enjoyed it a great deal. I wouldn't mind a repeat performance or two, if you're interested."

Daphne was close enough that Astoria could lean her head forward and kiss her without extricating herself from Harry's arms, and she did exactly that. Daphne moaned into her mouth and cupped her cheeks as the kiss intensified.

"Any time you want me in this bed, I'm here," Astoria said once they broke apart. Daphne smiled and turned away, only to scoot backwards so she was spooning against Astoria just as Astoria was spooning with Harry. Astoria smiled, wrapped her arms around her curvy body and closed her eyes. 

As she drifted off into exhausted sleep, Astoria felt at peace with her life for the first time in what felt like forever. Perhaps one day she would settle down, get married, have kids and make her father happy (or as close to happy as that miserable bastard was capable of, at least.) But she wasn't going to make herself miserable waiting for that day to come. For the time being, sandwiched between her sister and her crush, she was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
